


Lesley and Chip one shot

by vaccumdust



Category: 68 Kill (2017), Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, chip taylor - Fandom, hot air, lesley juniment, mgg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccumdust/pseuds/vaccumdust
Summary: Chip Taylor goes to the bar one night after a long day. The last thing he expects is about to happen
Relationships: lesley juniment and chip taylor
Kudos: 1





	Lesley and Chip one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chip and Lesley twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chip+and+Lesley+twitter).



Chip pulled into the parking lot, shifting the car into park and sitting back in his seat. He took a deep breath. He was on the run. "Fuck" he muttered to himself running his fingers through his hair. "Fuck!...Fuck!" he repeated. He had killed people. That was illegal. If he was caught he'd be dead. His head was spinning and honestly he needed something to calm him down. He bent over to the passenger seat grabbing some dollar bills from the envelope and headed into the bar. He walked over to the bar taking a stool and looking down at the counter, afraid someone would somehow know what he had done by just looking at him. The bartender came over to him looking him up and down. "Rough night?" the large burly man asked him. He looked up at the man "something like that" he muttered. He bit his lip looking at the drinks available. "Can I get a.. Uh Negroni" he asked picking at his fingernails. The man nodded and went to work. Chip peeked around the bar watching the people They were all either laughing or taking with each other. Classic rock blared through the speakers and people swayed to it on the dance floor. Soon the man came back over handing him the glass, sliding it to him. "You paying now or starting a tab?" He asked standing behind the register. "Uh ya know what? i'll ge-"

"I've got it. drinks on me." A voice interrupted. Chip looked up to see someone had moved to sit at the stool next to him. A man with shaggy brown hair and big eyes looked back at him. He dressed in a flannel with a big dumb smile plastered across his face. The bar tender looked back and forth between the two. "Okay,,Thanks" chip replied. The strange man smiled at him wider if even possible. "Great! You can add it to my tab. Lesley Juniment" He stated to the bar tender who typed something down and nodded before walking away. 

"Thanks for that." Chip said flashing him a small close lipped smile. It's not like he couldn't afford it. He had 68k sitting in his car. "no problem. You look like you've gone through the ringer" he stated taking a sip of his drink. Chip brought his own drink to his lips and winced at the strong and bitter taste of the beverage. "Yeah, these past few days haven't exactly been the best." Chip sighed. The man- Lesley nodded. "Yeah works been pretty stressful this week so I can understand" He said clasping his hands together in front of him on the counter. He smiled a little bit Poor guy didn't even know who he was talking to. He had no idea about the gun sitting in his waistband. "I'm Chip. Chip Taylor" He sated. Might as well make a friend tonight. He desperately needed the company. "I'm Lesley Juniment, I think you already heard that though" He realized his cheeks tinting pink. The man wasn't exactly bad looking, in fact he was quite attractive. Chip picked at the orange at the rim of his glass. They sat in silence for a few moments. He could feel Lesley's eyes on him as he kept his head down. "Looks like more than just a bad day.." He spoke quietly. Chip looked up at him. "Huh?" he asked his heart racing. Yeah his face was still a little swollen from getting the shit beat out of him but it wasn't very noticeable now. "Oh well you just seem more than stressed. You look upset." He mentioned brining the glass up to his lips while keeping his eyes locked with Chip's. His stomach exploded in a wave of sudden butterflies. There one second and gone the next. What the hell.. "Uhm ye-yeah. I mean I guess." He replied. Lesley looked at him, tilting his head slightly. "I know I'm some random guy at the bar but you can tell me. I'll listen." 

Chip couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Oh yeah wanna hear how I helped murder innocent people. Lost the two girls I loved and got the shit beat out of me in the span of days. "I'm okay, thanks though." He smiled. Lesley nodded. He noticed Lesley didn't fit in compared to everyone else there. He looked innocent among everyone there. "what are you doing here. You don't- and i mean this in a not offensive way, but you don't exactly fit in with everyone else here." He questioned. Lesley pursed his lips. His cheeks deepened in color once again. "I um. I was looking for company." He said sheepishly. Oh. OH. Oh wow this guy was asking him to be his company? He wasn't gay. He did NOT screw guys. The feeling in his lower stomach seemed to disagree at the thought of that. "Company like a friend or..." Chip said leaving the sentence open. Lesley bit his cheek. "A little more than that. I'm sorry If i've made you uncomfortable." he blurted. Weird enough he didn't find it weird. He was....aroused..? His own cheeks heated up. There was no way he was drunk. He was halfway through his first drink. But Fuck it. "It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all cutie." He winked. Maybe this would release some stress. Lesley's eyes widened a bit. "Oh.. good" He said smiling." Chip took a deep breath and gathered his confidence leaning in, close to Lesley. "Why? Are you looking to get lucky with me Juniment?" he whispered. Lesley froze, blinking and his whole body heating up. "I uh.." He started. Chip cut him off. "Out back" he demanded getting up and strolling out, leaving his drink at the counter. Lesley scurried after him, excited already. Chip waited against the brick wall. What the fuck. He wasn't thinking. There was no way he just agreed to that. Although his protest going on inside his mind his pants tightened at the thought. Shit. Lesley came into view almost running to him. Chip smirked. Wow he was pretty desperate. Lesley approached him gasping for breath, looking at him wide eyed. "I've never uh.. ya know.." chip said not knowing how to finish. Lesley raised an eyebrow "You're.. a virgin?" he asked. Chip snorted out a laugh. "God no I'm not a virgin.. I've just never kissed a guy.." Chip admitted. Lesley stepped closer. "That's okay. I can help you." He said grabbing Chips hands. He stiffened at the touch as Lesley guided his hands to his waist. Chips heart thumped in his chest. Holy shit. This was going to happen. Lesley took a deep breath and leaned in their lips connecting. Chip exhaled as he tried to relax. Lesley was a good kisser, his lips plump and soft. He tasted good too, despite the bitter taste of alcohol his lips tasted sweet in a way. His hands, having a mind of their own trailed up, grabbing the sides of Lesley's face. His hands finding the way to the back of his head and wrapping his fingers around the curls. The sloppy kiss lasted a few minutes. God.. He was getting even more turned on my the second. They parted, breathing hard. Lesley smiled at him waiting for his response. 

"Shit" Chip breathed, a small smile spreading across his face. Lesley took that as a positive response and reconnected their lips. Chip rested his weight against the wall and sighed into the kiss. He pulled at the boys curly locks receiving a small whine in response. A wave of pleasure went through Chip's body at the noise. His body growing hot and the tingling feeling in his lower stomach growing. He couldn't help himself. He tugged again, this time a little harder. Lesley tilted his head back letting out a small moan, his lips parting. This sent Chip over the edge. He broke apart and pushed Lesley away. Lesley looked back at him confused. "I'm sorry- I thought You were enjoying that." He claimed stepping back farther. Chip grabbed him by his shirt collar slamming him against the wall. Lesley huffed, the air being knocked out of him. He kissed down Lesley's neck. The boy tilting his head back so Chip could have full access. Lesley whimpered in pleasure as his jeans grew tighter. Chip sucked and nipped at the exposed skin hungrily. Lesley letting out whines. "Please.." he whined breathlessly. Chip grinned, turned on. "Please what, Juniment?" He smirked at the man who had melted into his touch beneath him. "Please, just touch me." He begged pushing his hips against Chips. Chip smirked. "Shhh. Now you should know..I'm the one in charge here." He said sinking his teeth into the boys collar bone. Lesley let out a cry of pleasure his hands tightening on Chip's waist. A small whine slipped through his own lips at the sound. "Fuck.. You're so hot" Chip said leaving purple necks behind on his neck. Lesley nodded. "Than-Thank you." He whimpered. Lesley moved his hips against Chips, causing friction that made Chip feel needy to be touched. He pushed Lesley's hips back, Lifting a knee and pressing it between Lesley's thighs against the wall. The boy beneath him bucked his hips moaning, desperate for some sort of friction. "Shut up bitch" Chip growled his dominance taking over. He lifted his hands to Lesley's neck, wrapping them around the boys throat and pressing his thumbs down. Lesley's eyes widened in shock as his whole body buzzed with pleasure. He threw his head back the best he could and his eyes fluttered shut as he let out a guttural moan, swollen lips parting.   
When Chip finally let go he gasped for air his mind spinning. "On your knees." Chip demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to his knees......

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
OKAY I'M ENDING THERE BC I WANT TO START ON THE ACTUAL FANFICTION. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE WROTE THIS TYPE OF STUFF SO I'M SORRY I'M RUSTY. HOPE U ENJOYED

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is sloppy and very rushed. I'm just giving a sample of my writing. This is my first time writing on Ao3 so i'm sorry if it's weird.


End file.
